


Work with me here

by ElleKing27



Series: Cupcakes and Lies [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Chaewon is really flirty here, F/F, Fluffy, Minjoo is surprisingly good at the whole spy thing, Spies & Secret Agents, Urban Fantasy, kind of, like really flirty, this was supposed to be only a short drabble but i got carried away, watch how many nicknames chae gives min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: “Let me be real with you here, Cupcake. The enemy is probably already in the Palace. Your father has been sokindto the enemy that they’re probably watching you as you drink your afternoon tea. Now, it’s eitherweget to you first. Orthem. You can make your choice, Princess.”She stays silent for a second before nodding her head.“Okay, fine. I’ll stay with you.”OrWhere Chaewon kidnaps Minjoo and maybe it's for the better.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Series: Cupcakes and Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080716
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	Work with me here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I started accepting prompts from Twitter to make short drabbles of a few hundred words, but I got carried away writing this one lmao
> 
> I should also note that I wrote this in like... a few hours. So, there might be errors!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Are—Are you seriously kidnaping me?!”

You groan with the frustrations of a thousand retail workers on sale day. That is to say… with a _lot of emotion_. It’s been like, what? 3 hours? And she’s still being like this? God damn! When the council sent you the mission report, they didn’t tell you that the President’s daughter would be this annoying!

“For fuck’s sake, princess! Yes! I am kidnapping you! And for the last fucking time, shut up unless you want to get both of us killed!”

The other thing the council had failed to tell you is that _apparently_ there’s more than one party hoping to snatch Miss Kim Minjoo here. This was supposed to be a relatively easy mission! Get the President’s daughter while she’s alone and get her to HQ. Preferably in one piece. After all, the council isn’t here to antagonize the president. Only to force his hand. This country is going to become ruined if he doesn’t take care of the invading country from the west.

That fool of a man is far too nice to be a President in these warring times.

Though there’s an argument against that, you’d rather focus on your current situation rather than the philosophy of the current state of the world. Mainly, the fact that there are countless numbers of enemy spies within the streets.

“Look, Sweetheart—”

“My name is Minjoo—”

“For us to go to HQ, we’ll need to go through the underworld.” You try to make her cooperative, but clearly, she has other plans.

“Why don’t you just put me back in my room, Ms. Agent?” She glares at you and you scoff.

“Then _I’m_ going to get my head chopped off.”

“Wait, really?” She gasps and… how innocent is she?

“No, not really.” You sigh again. “Let me be real with you here, Cupcake. The enemy is probably already in the Palace. Your father has been so _kind_ to the enemy that they’re probably watching you as you drink your afternoon tea. Now, it’s either _we_ get to you first. Or _them_. You can make your choice, Princess.”  
She stays silent for a second before nodding her head.

“Okay, fine. I’ll stay with you.” She finally answers with a frown. You knew she would make the right choice. After all, you’ve heard far and wide about her intelligence. Too bad the president keeps her blind to everything. She could’ve helped us before we came to this point.

Maybe she will in the future.

Although, that depends on your actions towards her. The better she sees you, the better she thinks of the Court of Fel.

“Good choice, honeybun.” You smirk at her. Then you proceed to give her a coat seemingly out of nowhere. The underworld could be far colder than the surface at times. Plus, the hood makes for a good disguise. “All right, put this on and we’ll walk towards that alleyway once that couple passes by.” You point to the dark passage in between the buildings. “Eyes will be watching us so keep your head down and act like you’re in love.”

One good thing about being taller than you is that she could be looking down all day and no one would bat an eye.

“Wait, what?” She looks at you blasphemously.

“Like you’re in love with me, Love.” You wink at her. She starts blabbering behind you, but you put your attention to the scenery in front of you instead.

From your hiding place—a dingy dumpster behind a shop—you watch the streets in front of you. The number of enemies you see is getting more and more frequent and you don’t like it one bit. They must’ve panicked after seeing the princess gone from her room.

Hm. That man handing out fliers will be a nuisance. Let’s make a small distraction, shall we?

“ _Vas’aa eeth_ ,” you whisper under your breath. The glow of your golden eyes is hidden underneath your black cap.

Power flows from your breath and into the wind. 1, 2, and the wind howls. With the gust in the streets, a sheet of flier rips out of the man’s hand and into his face. He trips. You look for the couple you spotted earlier. Gone. Perfect. Now is the time to move.

“Let’s go, Cupcake.” You wink at her one last time before dragging her into the streets by her wrist.  
Good thing you already changed into your streetwear earlier. Otherwise, you would’ve stuck out like a sore thumb with your black suit.

“Hey, babe, where do you want to go now?” You ask Minjoo sweetly.

“Um…” She looks at you weirdly before quickly understanding what you mean, “Anywhere you want to go. But aren’t you hungry? Let’s go get something to eat!”

You’ll have to give credit where credit is due. She’s fucking good at acting.

“Oh, there’s a place I’ve been wanting to try out!” From the corner of your eye, you could see the couple from before coming around again. Tch, persistent bastards. “It’s called Faye’s Meal! Have you heard of it before?”

“No, but I can look it up.” Minjoo grins and takes out her phone but keeps it far from her face. Smart girl. Otherwise, her face could’ve been lit. “Look’s like it’s not that far from here.”

“Let’s go there then.” You stick yourself closely to her arm and she circles hers around you. Your lips smiling happily at her. There’s a woman a few meters from both of you. Newspaper in her hand. You keep an eye on her.

“I think we can take a shortcut from here.” Minjoo leads you to the alleyway while you keep an eye on the enemy.

“Have you seen the picture’s from Insta? The food looks so good.”

Both of you enter the alleyway and away from the busy streets of Dahlia’s Market. Minjoo starts to relax, but you stick even closer to her. Silently signaling her to keep up the act. They’re still watching. Until you pass that corner, neither of you are safe.

“Remember when we first met, love?” You giggle. “You were so surprised!”

“Well, you can’t blame me. A beautiful girl just popped out of nowhere.” She pulls you in closer.

You saw it. Or them to be more exact. They’re following us. Fuck. Just when you’re so close to safety.

An idea pops in your head to get rid of them. You smirk. Minjoo will slap you for this later.

“And aren’t you glad that this beautiful girl became your girlfriend?” You pull on her coat to stop her.

“After seeing all of your snark?” Wrapping your arms around her neck, you hope that Minjoo gets what you’re trying to do. Thankfully, she does. She pulls you in by the waist. “Can I get a refund?”

“No can do, Princess. Kim Chaewon is yours and yours only. No refunds.”

“I guess I’ll have to treasure you forever then.”

Going on the tip of your toes, you lean in. Minjoo stops breathing for a moment before she goes back to being normal. You kiss her on the lips and she kisses you back with no hesitation. Damn, she’s a natural at this. Faintly, you think that she would be a great agent. Though frankly, your mind is preoccupied at the moment.

Surprisingly, not with the enemy. No, the only thing you’re thinking about is how much of a good kissed Minjoo is because hot damn. If you weren’t kidnapping her and she wasn’t the president’s daughter, you might’ve asked her out on a real date.

Maybe you will in the future. After you see more of her personality of course. You’re not _that_ desperate to land a date after one kiss in a mission.

Okay, enough thinking about that, Chaewon. You’re on a mission. Focus.

You pull away from her for a bit to take a breather from the kiss. In actually, however, you’re trying to see if there’s still any of the enemies around. Thankfully, no one is here.

Fucking finally.

Unfortunately—or fortunately—before you could tell Minjoo, she kisses you again, and well, I guess one more kiss won’t hurt anyone. You bit her lip and she pulls you in a bit closer.

Then you quickly push her away. Gently.

As much as you want to spend your time smooching with her, you’re not exactly in the safest of positions.

“Aren’t you a good kisser?” You smirk at her and she almost immediately realizes that the danger is gone. For now, at least.

You’ve said it once and you’ll say it again. Minjoo would make a _really_ good agent.

“We’re safe?”

“Not until we reach HQ. But yes, I suppose.” You chuckle. “Come on, the entrance isn’t too far from here.”

“Oh, thank god.” She sighs in relief.

Taking a hold of her wrist once again, you lead her to the hidden entrance to the underworld. You notice how quiet the usually chattery princess and take a small glance at her. It seems like Minjoo just finally registered her actions from the past couple of minutes because she is absolutely red as a tomato right now. You let out a quiet chuckle.

“You okay back there?”

“Yeah! I’m okay. Just—I’ve never been in that kind of situation so…”

“Well, you did great, Honeybun.” Opening the entrance, you gesture for her to go in first. “After you.”

“Thanks, Ms. Agent.” She gives you a small smile before going down the ladder.

“No problem, buttercup.”

You go down the ladder yourself.

(

“Hey, I have a question.” Minjoo would ask you after both of you had entered the underworld, the unrelenting tunnels littering the city’s underground.

“What?”

“Was Faye’s Meal a real restaurant?”

“Oh, that. It actually is. Look it up. It’s like 2 streets away from Dahlia’s Market.”

“And Kim Chaewon? Is that your real name or just some alias you made up?” She’ll ask you curiously.

Glancing behind, you would give her a smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Cupcake? Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?” She’ll turn red and start to complain but you would shush her with a finger. “If we get to HQ safely, maybe I’ll tell you my name.”

“I can’t keep calling you Ms. Agent, can I?”

“Call me Babe then.”

You would wink at her.

)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


End file.
